


无名新月

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	无名新月

东京下完了第一场雪的时候，宇智波带土带着漩涡鸣人去了新泻。

新泻的雪比东京早了一个星期，连着几天的茫茫大雪让电车停运了好几天。鸣人坐在靠窗的位置，早上起的太早让他困顿不已，上车之后没多久就靠在带土身上呼呼大睡。

宇智波带土坐低了些，让鸣人能刚好倚在他的肩窝上，可是很快他的整条手臂都麻了。

电车上的女声播报着前方到达站台的名字，不一会儿电车停了下来，突然的晃荡惊醒了这个熟睡的男孩。他下意识的抓住带土的手臂，茫然之间四处张望着，问带土是不是到了地方。

带土把他的金发揉成鸡窝的模样，“下一站才到。”

鸣人打着哈欠看向窗外，外面还在下着大雪，他几乎什么都看不清了。轨道旁边林立着高松的松树，一簇一簇的松针被雪盖得严实，只能无力的向下耷拉着，不知道什么时候就会掉下来。

没什么人在这一站下车，电车缓缓的阖上门，隔绝在外面的严寒，然后向着县界长长的隧道而去。

过了那些隧道就到达了新泻。

宇智波带土本是新泻人，他大学的时候去了东京学文学，在东京的十几年让他成为了一名小有人气的作家。这个月他早早的向编辑交了最后一份稿子，结束了一年的工作，然后带着漩涡鸣人回到故乡看看。

这十几年来他几乎没有回来过，但也一直不舍的卖掉新泻老家的那套房子，为此他每年都缴纳着高昂的管理费。

漩涡鸣人认识他也有十年了。鸣人在一次读者见面会上见过带土，那个时候带土还不出名，来见他的人少的可怜。这个男孩本来只是在书店找一本他每个月都买的杂志，无意中却撇到带土和编辑无奈的谈话，随后竟鬼使神差的买了一本带土的书，还去找他签了个名。

后来两个人你来我往的，慢慢的生活到了一起。一起走过的这七八年平静的就像被冰冻的湖水，而他们正身处着无法过去的寒冬。

带土在新泻的老房子有个很大的庭院，院子里有一棵老树，一到冬天就光秃秃的。厚厚的雪积在院子的沙石地上，那些个山水假石啊就像被静止了下来，池塘边的水手钵被冰棱冻的停在了半空中，怕是整个冬天都敲不下来这一下。

回到故乡的带土给鸣人做了十足的准备，他把鸣人套在厚毛衣和围巾帽子里，还硬让他把普通的鞋子换成雪地靴，这身厚重的行头在上电车的时候被鸣人嫌弃了好久，等他们走在新泻的路上却是救了命。

两个人在新泻住了一个星期之后，带土说他有位老朋友要来拜访。这位老朋友足够让带土拿出茶具柜中藏着的那套最好的茶具来招待。

旗木卡卡西的来访是在一个新月之夜。中午的时候大雪已经停下，漆黑的夜空衬得星星和月亮都更加明亮。走廊上挂着的灯笼在夜风中摇晃，旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土二人手中各拿着一柄木剑，分开站在庭院里，庭院里的积雪像是被撕碎的白色锦帛，大树上的积雪被震得簌簌的落下来。

鸣人听到声音才从暖和的被炉中爬出来，穿过曲折的走廊跑到靠近庭院的一棵矮树边偷偷的看，他甚至还光着脚。定格在他眼中最后的画面就是两人拿着木剑站在庭院中的场景。

旗木卡卡西拥有一头纯粹的银发，几乎要与这一夜的月光相融。月光成流水，寒冬成初春。新泻这样的冬天里，他甚至只在和服外面披了个黑色短褂，系在腰间的绒球像是雪球一般，脚下的褐色木屐踩在雪地上嘎吱嘎吱的响。

他和带土互相行了礼，然后把木剑放在屋外面，带土与他寒暄着进了屋。

许是跑的太急了，两人都进去了，漩涡鸣人还红着脸在外面发愣。

庭院里正对着的是带土专门腾出来点茶会客用的小屋子。漩涡鸣人踮着脚凑到屋子窗户边的缝上，偷偷向里面张望。沾在他脚上的雪慢慢融化，把他的双脚冻的通红，几乎没了知觉。

煮茶的小炉子“咕咕咕”的冒着泡，发烫的蒸汽让整个屋子都暖和起来。带土拿着长柄把煮好的茶叶一边一边的烫过，茶叶是今年取下来的新叶，颜色还是深沉的翠绿，也没有平常的茶叶那样细卷，煮过之后茶叶的香气开始飘散。

旗木卡卡西一直耐心的等待，两个人谁也不说话，腰身坐的挺直，宛如一场对峙。

漩涡鸣人只能看见旗木卡卡西的背影，他只能想起来这位旗木先生在月下有些清冷的眼神，倒是带土的一举一动他都熟悉极了。

没过多久，点茶似乎结束了，带土将茶碗推向卡卡西的方向，卡卡西向他致谢，然后双手端起那碗茶品了一口。接下来的交谈鸣人大体上是没听进去的，无非就是过问了几句对方最近的生活，鸣人在外面被冻的腿疼，才突然听见带土喊他进去。

男孩惊得骤然挺直了身体，连忙解释着，“我只是听见动静过来看看，外面太冷了我先回去了！”

走廊上奔跑的“咚咚咚”的声音随着他一路逃进被炉里。鸣人把自己整个人埋进被炉之中，发烫的炉子熏着他的双腿慢慢回暖，可是胸腔中的狂跳却完全停不下来，他几乎无法思考，心神被他跑丢在了庭院中。

鸣人在被炉里迷迷蒙蒙的过了很久，热气让他昏昏欲睡，直到带土过来把他抱进卧室里。

“那人是谁？”男孩背对着带土，声音闷闷的，手中攥着的一小块被子已经皱皱巴巴的了。

“旗木卡卡西。”

旗木卡卡西是新泻市学校中的剑道老师，社团活动的时候会一直待在学校里。新泻的冬夜来的早，所以后来他的每一次拜访几乎都是在晚上。

鸣人与旗木卡卡西的第一次正式打招呼是卡卡西第二次来的时候。鸣人磨磨蹭蹭的拿着两盏灯笼在大门口，挂上又摘下来。不知道重复了多少遍这个动作，当他再一次在凳子上踮起脚的时候，卡卡西已经出现在了他的身后。

这种遇见的方式惊大于喜，漩涡鸣人又想赶紧把灯笼挂上，又想和卡卡西打招呼，这两件事情拉扯着他险些从凳子上跌下来。还好卡卡西出手扶住了他的腰。

鸣人飞快的把灯笼挂上，也不管这灯笼是不是挂歪了。他抱起垫脚的小凳子背过身，都不敢看卡卡西一眼。

“晚上好，旗木先生。”

“晚上好，漩涡先生。”

旗木卡卡西还是轻轻地向他打招呼，与他第一次来的时候如出一辙，慵懒又随意。

卡卡西今夜按照上次与带土的约定来蹭饭，热腾腾的寿喜锅已经煮沸了，香菇的鲜汤味在房间里弥漫。三个人一边吃一边把话题聊的天南地北，而带土不知道想起了什么，竟问起卡卡西能不能教鸣人剑道。

从此之后旗木卡卡西在周末的白天也会过来。这座老房子里有个小道场，据说带土小的时候也是在这里学习的剑道。穿上剑道服的卡卡西身上多了几分肃杀之气，仿佛手中的剑也不再是木剑。

鸣人对于剑道可以说是一窍不通，卡卡西需要从他站立和握剑的每一个小姿势教起。他面对面的给鸣人示范，熟不知面前这个男孩的心思早已跑向九霄云外。

“卡卡西老师的下巴上有一颗痣呢。”鸣人手中举着木剑，那双蓝眼睛却被卡卡西的痣勾了去。

卡卡西有些无奈，拿着木剑便敲在鸣人的腿上，“让你练剑呢……”

“因为真的很特别啊！”

卡卡西似乎不太习惯如此直白的描述，只当做什么都没有听见，仔细纠正起鸣人的姿势。

卡卡西来的次数多了，漩涡鸣人开始更经常的梦见他，每次梦的开头都是那天的新月。

带土对他的反常一如既往的敏感，有时他从梦里醒来，带土也会醒着，然后问他怎么了。他总说是因为练习剑道练的腿发疼，带土每次也不问也不责怪他什么，大半夜的就起来给他揉揉膝盖和小腿。鸣人就心虚的钻进带土的被子里，说一个人睡太冷了，腿也疼。

旗木卡卡西和漩涡鸣人熟络起来之后便经常带着鸣人出去玩。大雪铺在街道上，又被来往的车子压的紧实，路太滑了，鸣人刚走上去就结结实实的摔在了地上。

卡卡西愣了一下，连忙向鸣人伸出手去，即使是戴着口罩都能看见他脸上的笑意。

“有什么好笑的啊！”鸣人恼怒。

“来来牵你一段。”

鸣人一把拍开卡卡西的手，“谁要你牵？”

“不牵的话某人回去会摔的屁股疼。”

小恶魔在鸣人的脑海里疯狂敲打，“牵吧牵吧牵吧！”

鸣人被小恶魔吵得烦，撒气一般的抓住卡卡西的手。卡卡西手上带着一双黑色的鹿皮手套，即使是这样鸣人也能感受到他柔软的掌心。鸣人用另一只手把围巾往上提了提，遮了一半的脸，呼在围巾上的热气很快被冻成了冰碴。

两个人并没有走太远，更像是特意下山去买清酒的。新泻的清酒在这附近都很出名，鸣人不太懂酒，买的时候自然多看了一眼，瓶子上写着“越乃寒梅白”、“久保千田”和“八海山”。

带土和卡卡西今夜不知是什么好兴致，在庭院里摆起了桌子对饮。带土到底是学了几年文学，喝多了之后一肚子的墨水往外吐，又一直抱怨编辑每次催他活像是催命，这次回来也算是回来采采风，明年总得写点什么新的东西了。酒过三巡，两个人都迷迷瞪瞪的，卡卡西似乎比带土好一些，硬生生拖着带土把他丢进房间里睡觉去。

鸣人也给卡卡西收拾了一间客房，可是客房里还没有装上空调，无奈只能找出一只炭炉子给卡卡西烧上炭火。

卡卡西向他道了谢，说了夜安，门一阖上，就把两个人隔的好远。

茶室的火炉子还在烧着，鸣人给炉子把盖子盖好，烧好的水壶拿下来放在竹席上。茶室里连灯都没有开，半圆的月亮的月光让他勉强能看清茶室里的东西。带土前几日收到了定制的茶具，今天卡卡西过来便给他试试，于是又点了一次茶。桌上的所有东西都还没动过，保持着卡卡西下午坐在这里的模样。

他本来是想收拾的，可大脑让他行动迟缓着。

鸣人放下准备去清洗的木柄，自己绕到南座上坐下，卡卡西的茶碗早就凉透了，好在水壶的水还烫着。他仔细回想着带土教他的，给卡卡西烫了茶碗，然后重新上了一碗茶。但心上驮着的沉重包袱，让他手抖得差点把茶水撒出来。

那只茶碗是一只青色的瓷碗，碗口上还有不规则的白色波点。鸣人向这只碗伸出手，快要碰到的时候又瑟瑟的缩回来。

他本不觉得自己是个万事犹豫的人，可偏偏遇到旗木卡卡西之后连手都不敢伸出去。

身后的庭院里寒风呼呼的吹，下一场雪很快就要来了。那个时候卡卡西是不是也会待在家中休息，而不来教他剑道了呢？这样的隆冬不知道什么时候才能过去。

若是就此回到东京，不再见到这个人。

鸣人这样想着，心中陡然生出一种勇气。他伸手碰起那只新筑的瓷碗，碗壁都烫着他的指尖了，他还是毅然抿上去尝了一口。

这茶明明就是苦的，为什么会有人喜欢喝茶呢？

旗木卡卡西抱着手臂倚在茶室的门口，他今天换了一身黑色的和服，穿着灰色的袴，短褂没有披在身上，许是丢在了客房中。鸣人太过于在意手中这只卡卡西用过的茶碗，脑海中一直回想起他教自己剑道时握住木剑的那双手，那双手还牵着从靠近海边的町上走回来。

“快两点了呢……”

鸣人仿佛被卡卡西的木剑敲在头上，他缓缓回过头，一句话卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来，直到脸涨得通红。

“干什么呢不去睡觉。”卡卡西走向鸣人顺手在他头上挠了一把，然后在之前的座位上坐下。这次卡卡西没有规矩的跪坐在垫子上，而是倚靠在墙边。

“我……口渴了，刚好还有……”鸣人还抓起水壶晃了晃，希望卡卡西什么都没有注意到。

可是十分不巧的是，带土下午给卡卡西展示的那套新茶具都还没有收起来，一排茶碗整齐的放在木箱子里，就在卡卡西的脚边。

鸣人硬着头皮让自己动起来，手忙脚乱的把桌上的茶具清洗干净放回它们应该在的地方。他盯着茶桌，桌上的水结成薄冰。又看向外面，没有任何声音，没有响动，庭院就像是一张放大了的画。他尴尬的称赞这套新茶具做的真的完美，釉型圆润，图案流畅……却从始至终不敢多看卡卡西一眼。

卡卡西沉默着看他慌张的模样，看着他收拾好了一切然后落荒而逃。

旗木卡卡西走的第二天新泻又开始下雪了，电视上说学校附近因为积雪太严重而放了假，于是那两个星期卡卡西再也没有来过。

带土那一日酒喝的太多了，三个玻璃瓶的清酒他一个人喝了两瓶多。鸣人从不知道哪学来的醒酒汤可以堪称是一碗黑暗料理，带土捏着鼻子说算了让他再晕一会吧。

卡卡西没有来拜访的两个星期似乎让一切的事情都回到了原点。

带土在没下雪的好天气去书店买了好些书回来，不出门的时候就和鸣人两个人窝在被炉里。他有时候能静着心看一下午，鸣人时不时倒在他的腿边百无聊赖的问他在看什么，带土就把书翻过来让鸣人看看，鸣人盯着那些字看的眼睛花，就从带土手里把书夺过来阖上丢的远远的。

“小野猫。”

鸣人熟练的钻进带土那边的被炉里，双手紧紧搂住他的腰，一条腿还搭在带土盘起的双腿上。鸣人几乎是挂在带土身上一样的姿势让他有些难受，无奈只能顺着鸣人一起躺倒在地上。

带土下意识的也抱紧了些怀里这个男孩，鼻尖萦绕着鸣人头发上樱花味洗发水的香味。他忽然想起一些事情，比如鸣人罕见的对他说:“这个瓶子很好看！我们买这个吧！”又或者是吃拉面的时候鸣门卷到底应该哪个面朝上。

外面没有起风，庭院里的雪就沉沉的往下落着，一层一层的盖在树枝和石头上。

似乎有点催眠。

入夜之后雪渐渐停了下来，带土醒的早些，便拿着很大的扫把扫了扫庭院里和宅子外面的积雪，鸣人在“刷刷”的扫地声中醒来。

他睁着眼睛发着呆听了一会儿，然后从地板上滚到了门边找带土，带土刚好从门外进来，庭院里的已经扫出了一条干净的路，露出了那些鹅卵石。

带土回来的时候鸣人还躺在地上，他伸长了手去牵带土。带土似乎是刚刚洗过手，手心里又冷又满是湿意。

带土居高临下的看着鸣人，许是他滚过来的时候没注意，现在浴衣的带子都散开了大半，露出锁骨和大片的胸膛。

今夜有一轮难得的圆月，已经是十一月中旬，一月的时候他们就要回到东京去。

鸣人直勾勾的盯着带土，月亮的银辉落在他眼中。带土背着外面的光，鸣人完全看不清他是什么表情，但感觉屋子里的气氛渐渐凝固了起来。他与带土在一起这些年，带土从来是个温润的人，有些时候他甚至也摸不清楚带土到底在想什么。就像是这个时候，他牵着带土的手，手里的却冷意让他打了个寒颤。

鸣人下意识缩缩手，带土反而顺势与他扣紧了食指然后跪了下去，一条大腿刚好抵在他的双腿之间。

这种暗示已经极为明显，而鸣人也从会不抗拒。

带土轻松的拉开鸣人腰间松松垮垮的腰带，微冷的空气撩起鸣人一身的鸡皮疙瘩，明明他身上冷的想发抖，可是头脑却热的又热又冲动。带土握着鸣人的脖颈与他接吻，唇边的水声黏黏糊糊。许久之后才绵绵分开，又顺着鸣人的下颌到喉结和锁骨。

带土的手在他腰间打着旋，然后若有若无的在他下身边划过。鸣人被带土激起了些兴致，方才感受到的那些诡异气息仿佛都是他的错觉，意识中更多了些急不可耐。他擅长于在床上讨好带土，此时更是用双腿缠上了带土的腰身，张开的双腿能让带土对他的性器一览无余。事实上鸣人下午去泡了澡之后并没有穿内裤，草草披了件浴衣就跑进了被炉里。带土意识到这件事情之后狠狠地在他的锁骨上咬了一口。

鸣人的心跳快极了，“咚咚咚”的仿佛胸膛中敲着鼓。他伸手去抱住带土，带土的头发垂在他的胸前挠的他心头发痒，也许并不只是心头，他有更加难耐的地方需要带土。

与平常相比带土的前戏缩短了很多，很多时候带土凭借着那灵巧的舌头，或者是用手指插入他就能让他射出来，但是这次带土没有。他甚至放过了鸣人嫣红挺立的乳头。

鸣人完全沉溺在这段性事中，他的脸上和身上都染上粉红色，呼出的热气瞬间消失在这冬夜中。

带土很熟悉鸣人的这种状态，这个时候他无论提出什么要求鸣人都会答应，无论他问什么鸣人都会回答。可他最终还是什么都没有说，只是让自己的性器在鸣人的穴口边轻轻蹭着，鸣人的一切都让他感觉到对他的示好和邀请。

鸣人伸手去摸他的头，手指按进他的发梢。月光刚好照进这间屋子的门口，照在带土的头发和鸣人的指尖上。

鸣人半眯着眼睛，手中捧着带土的一撮头发，声音都颤抖起来，“带土你有白头发了呢。”

“是吗？”带土扒拉下鸣人的一只手，亲吻他的手心到手腕，然后沉着声说:“到底是什么颜色呢？”

他完全没有要等回答的意思，嘴上问着，下身狠狠地插进入了穴口。

鸣人醒来的时候已经是第二天的早晨，他披着外套走到客厅的时候天气预报正说未来的一个星期会是难得的好天气。

带土见他起床了，装作变魔术的样子从袖子中掏出两张优惠券放在桌子上，说他预定了去温泉的门票。

鸣人被大雪困在家里太久了，一听见可以出去走走顿时兴起，“每天待在家里才不是度假！去温泉才是！”

事实上这并不仅仅是一次去温泉的旅途。从最近的白山神社到春日山城再到弥彦山，最后一站才是鸣人心心念念的温泉。带土丝毫不在意天气的好坏，若是下雪了，便在旅店里住到雪停，若是电车停运了，便等到能够出发的时刻。

就这样在新泻周边兜兜转转，看了被雪盖着的山海和神社，一直到十二月中旬的时候两个人才回到那座老宅子里。光是推开大门就费了不少力气，进去一看家里的雪更是厚实的已经盖过的小池塘边围着的石头。

带土让鸣人去仓库中取来扫把，至少也要把庭院里清扫到能够自由走动的程度。

鸣人打开仓库的门，却一眼看到了仓库角落里放着的两个月前他第一次见到旗木卡卡西时他和带土挥舞的木剑。他的手指突然握了握，卡卡西牵起他的那种感觉清楚的就像在昨天。与卡卡西在一起之时所有的窘迫、小心、悸动，伴随着他的心虚与愧疚，宛如跗骨之蛆。潜藏在他的每个细胞中，不知道什么时候会突然爆发。

带土在庭院中喊他的名字，甚至他可能正在走过来。鸣人努力让自己不去看不去想，拿着扫把的手都有些出汗，意识驱动着他走了出去。

快到十二月底的时候，带土开始收拾起家中的东西，计划着把老房子交给管理员。编辑通知带土元旦有个年会要参加，让他一定要提前买好车票回到东京。

鸣人坐在走廊上晃荡着腿，把廊下的雪踢得到处都是，冻得腿都没了感觉才回去收拾自己的行李。

旗木卡卡西还是没有任何消息。

十二月二十七没有下雪，鸣人如同来的时候那样包裹地严严实实，和带土一起踏上了回东京的电车。

他身上似乎一直萦绕着一种平静的喜悦。在他的记忆里，几天前的一个雪夜，卡卡西牵着他沿着老宅的围墙走过，他们的腿深陷在软绵的白雪中，绒毛一样的大雪落在两个人头上。

他们准备接吻的时候路边的灯像是鬼故事中的那样突然闪烁起来，两个人突然一愣，然后不约而同的笑了起来。

路灯挣扎了一会然后倏地黑了下去，卡卡西就着月光拍了拍鸣人头发上的积雪。围墙上的野猫从正在亲吻的两个人身边跳过去，不知道到底是先开始的。

end


End file.
